This invention concerns the installation of fixed window panels into window openings in the body structure of automotive vehicles which fixed window panels are typically secured by an adhesive joint to body structure surrounding the window opening. Such installation advantageously has requires locator features to properly position the window panel in the opening at assembly. Glass glazing panels have traditionally been used in automotive glazing, and separate locator hardware is added to the glass panel for use in the assembly process.
It is advantageous to be able to guide window panels into position during assembly, and to support the panel in a located position to simplify the assembly process.
The use of molded plastic window panels for automotive glazing has long been proposed. The development of hard coatings to improve scratch resistance has rendered the use of molded plastic panels practical, such that the weight reduction, improved safety, and advantages of styling design freedom could be realized.
It is the object of the present invention to provide locators for molded plastic window panels to simplify the assembly into automotive vehicles.
The above recited object of the invention, as well as others which will become apparent upon a reading of the following specification and claims, are achieved by molding locator guide features into a molded plastic window panel, the features guiding the window panel into a final position, and supporting the panel in that final position, to thereby facilitate the assembly process.
The window panel is preferably molded in a two shot process with the window panel molded separately from the locator guide features which are integral therewith. The locator guide features are disposed about the perimeter of the window panel, and may be molded as a part of an outer piece surrounding and bonded to a main window panel section.
The locator guide features can take various forms, including a set of projecting fingers which are each resiliently deflectable as they are moved into a respective receiving hole in the body structure, the spring force exerted by the fingers laterally guiding the window panel into its final position in the body structure window opening.
Alternatively, the post features can be guided by engagement with an array of deflectable tabs surrounding a respective hole in the body structure.
Positive stop surfaces are provided to set the spacing of the main panel section with respect to the window frame.